Butterflies
by Scarlett Witch
Summary: Kakashi couldn’t wait to tell him everything, perhaps if he was lucky Iruka might be willing to listen to his story over dinner. Side story to Blue and Inexperienced. KakaIru. YAOI. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a side story to my SasNaru Story, Blue and inexperienced. I recommend that you read that first otherwise the plot won't make sense. Unless you don'tcare about plot and just want KakaIru fluff then this is it!

I don't ownNaruto. But I do own my Naruto plushies and what I do with them is my own business!

* * *

Umino Iruka sat at his desk roughly crossing out sections of writing with his trusty red pen. His last class of the day had long since ended yet he was still stuck here marking essays. Sighing loudly he glanced at the looming pile of papers stacked on his desk. He would never get finished on time. Not that he had to be somewhere, just that he had secretly hoped to finish before Narutos training session with Kakashi-sensei ended. A slight blush crept to his cheek as the sliver haired Jounin floated into his mind. Despite his best efforts Iruka tried to stop thinking of those mismatched eyes and mysteriously masked face but his mind kept drifting to what the copy-nin might look like under that mask… 

Iruka shook his head trying to rid himself of those distracting ideas and release the butterflies currently flapping about in his stomach. Those dastardly bugs made a habit of turning up every time Kakashi was nearby which, considering he was Narutos sensei, was quite often.

He could quite pinpoint the exact moment he'd fallen for the Jounin. Possibly from the moment Naruto had introduced the pair and the older man had shaken his hand, holding it slightly longer than necessary while looking intently at him. Iruka blushed furiously as the silver haired man gently released his hand, smiling under his mask.

Iruka returned his attention back to his marking, chewing casually on the tip on his pen. It was a few moments before he realised he had read the same paragraph three times. Groaning, the chuunin let his pen drop to the desk and dropped his head into his hands. He had to stop this. He had to stop thinking about…

"Yo, Iruka-sensei."

Hatake Kakashi sat crouched on the window sill, one hand raised in greeting, staring straight at the object of his current obsession.

Irukas head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka stuttered, standing from his desk and walking towards the other man, "What brings you here?"

Kakashi hopped down into the class room. "Actually I was looking for you."

"Me?" Iruka asked, looking delightfully flustered Kakashi noted. _Cute._

"Hmm." The Jounin replied, running a hand nervously through already unruly hair. "I have something to tell you that you might be interested in."

"Oh? And what's that?" Iruka inquired, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi smiled. It was now or never,

"Join me for Ramen and I'll tell all." He said, leaning closer to the brunette.

Iruka visibly swallowed and looked at the man, his face only a few inches away. He looked from the ninja to the pile of paperwork on his desk, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry Kakashi- sensei but I really should…" he began.

_No. no. no._ Kakashi thought, he had to say something… anything.

"It's about Naruto." Kakashi interrupted, knowing that would get the chuunins attention, "And Sasuke."

"Naruto and Sasuke?" Iruka asked curiously. The chuunin seemed to be having some kind of inner argument as he kept looking at stack of papers on his desk and back at the masked man.

Iruka gave his stack of papers a final fleeting glance before picking up the pile and dropping them into a bag which he swung around his shoulder,

"Shall we then?" He said, flashing Kakashi an utterly gorgeous smile. The Jounin smiled back with what he hoped was an equally stunning smile and tried to fight the sudden swooping motion his stomach was making as Iruka drew nearer to him and looked out the window. "So are we taking your route or mine?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at him, maybe it was just him but that sounded almost suggestive…

"Er, you choose." Kakashi said. Iruka smiled at him playfully before leaping out the window and landing gracefully on the ground. Kakashi stood open-mouth. That wasn't something he expected. Kakashi smiled. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

Iruka waited as Kakashi landed silently beside him and fell quickly into step next to the chuunin. As they walked together in comfortable silence, inside Kakashi was cheering gleefully. As the pair reached nearer Ichirakus Iruka slowed. Kakashi, thinking the chuunin had changed his mind, panicked slightly. 

"Something wrong?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't squeak. Iruka paused and turned to the Jounin,

"Actually I wondered if you'd mind taking a quite detour?" He asked, scratching his scar nervously, "I'd like to drop these off at my place." He said patting the bag at his side.

_His place? He'd get to see Irukas place. They'd be alone. Together._

Kakashi grinned. "Sure, Iruka-sensei. No problem."

* * *

Iruka stood hesitantly, his key hovering just in front of the lock. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. Kakashi was stood only a few feet away and he was already having to force himself not to pounce the Jounin, how was he going to cope once they got inside? 

"You know, that needs to go into the lock to work."

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi smiling down at him.

"Oh, gomen." Iruka stuttered, pushing the key into the lock and opening the door with gentle click.

"Make yourself at home."

Kakashi followed the chuunin into his flat, waiting till Iruka went into the other room to snoop around. It was small but comfortable, lived-in. Kakashi strolled around the living room, peaking at photographs and reading book titles from his shelf. He stopped as one photo caught his eye. It was a picture of him with his team. The same one Kakashi had. The Jounin smiled. He hadn't known Iruka had a copy as well. Faint footsteps behind him told Kakashi that Iruka was back. He turned and smiled at the chuunin who had removed his jacket and was now dressed in his simple black turtleneck, a tight turtleneck. Kakashi swallowed, taking great notice in how the material clung to all the right places.

_Eyes up soldier _

Iruka blushed under Kakashi's gaze, secretly feeling please with the reaction he was getting. Iruka walked over to the Jounin who stood nervously, hands in his pockets.

"Would you like some tea?" Iruka asked, smiling. Kakashi nodded, unable to form words. The chuunin smiled happily disappearing into the open kitchen and rummaging around in the cupboards as Kakashi lent back slightly, admiring the view.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Iruka called, his head disappearing behind a cupboard door. Kakashi blinked, breaking his daydream and headed over to the kitchen leaning casually against the wall, hands still in his pockets. A smirk fell across his face as he remembered the reason for his visit.

"Well, something happened yesterday." Kakashi said, cryptically. Irukas head popped out of the cupboard,

"To Naruto?" He asked concerned.

"Not exactly." Kakashi grinned under his mask. Iruka stared at the Jounin confused. The chuunin moved to a nearby table and motioned for Kakashi to sit. The silver haired ninja complied and said his thanks as the other man handed him a cup of sweet smelling tea. Iruka sat opposite, waiting patiently for the older man to continue his story.

Kakashi sipped his drink slowly, purposely making the chuunin wait, enjoying how the brunette squirmed between wanting to ask but being to polite to badger him. Kakashi grinned and put his cup down.

"Did Naruto tell you about our last mission?"

"Your journey to Wave country? Yes he told me. He was pretty shaken up after you came back, what with what happen to Sasuke."

Kakashi just nodded not wanting to dwell on nearly losing his students,

"Well it seems that Sasuke has been picking up some new moves." Iruka raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Picking up? You mean copying? He's uses the sharingan already?"

Kakashi nodded, the chuunin catches on quick. "He's been putting in some extra practice, only it hasn't been going as well as he'd like."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but what exactly are you getting at?" Iruka asked, the tone of voice showing his patience was running out.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Sasuke saw me use my tracking fang technique and tried it himself. Only it backfired."

"Backfired how?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and tried not to laugh, "Sasuke's a dog."

Iruka blinked, stared, and then blinked again. "A dog?" he asked, sceptically.

"Yep."

"What?"

Iruka was completely confused. Kakashi was sitting across from him, visible eye curled happily having just told him on of his students was a dog.

"What?" he asked again, just in case he heard wrong. Kakashi laughed. Iruka stared at the laughing ninja in his kitchen. He'd never heard Kakashi laugh before; it was a deep, rumbling laugh. The chuunin smiled pleased that Kakashi felt relaxed enough to laugh like that.

"I think maybe you should start from the beginning Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said after the laughter died down and Kakashi caught his breath.

Kakashi smiled, "It's just Kakashi." He said loving how Irukas face blushed at the informality. _Very cute.

* * *

_

Yay for Kakashi, Yay for Iruka and Yay for Yaoi! Hope you guys like it as there's more to come! please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay more KakashixIruka fluff! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! And double thanks to everyone who read this and Blue and Inexperience! I've had some really positive reviews from my stories and it makes me so happy! Squee

Anyhoo on with the story!

* * *

A few moments later Irukas apartment was filled with booming laughter of the two teachers as Iruka nodded and listened while Kakashi filled him in with all the details of this mornings meeting.

"So now he keeps calling him Aoi-chan and Sasuke can't do or say a damn thing about it." Kakashi grinned, his eye curling up in laughter.

Iruka shook his head smiling, "That's really evil Kakashi." The chuunin said, "Couldn't you have just changed him back?"

"Maa, if I had wanted too, maybe." Kakashi smirked, "but that way he'll never learn will he?"

Iruka looked at the older man. He would never fathom how his mind works. Maybe that was a good thing. It kept things more interesting.

The pair sat in comfortable silence, each drinking their tea and occasionally glancing at the other only to burst out into laughter once more. Once they had settled, Iruka began clearing away the empty cups. Kakashi stood to help him pausing only when the chuunin spoke,

"I think it's a good thing Naruto found him." He said thoughtfully,

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed, "Imagine if it had been Sakura." Iruka gave a shudder, the mental image of Sakura practically smothering Sasuke. He smiled to himself and placed the cups in the sink, turning his back to the masked man.

"I'm serious though." He said, "Those two are good for each other."

Kakashi looked at the chuunin curiously, "You mean you know?"

"That they like each other? Of course I do. You can't be their teacher for god knows how long and not pick up on these things, even if they haven't realised it themselves yet."

Kakashi smiled, taking that as a good sign and moved a little closer to the chuunin, "And you don't mind?"

"Well I am a bit worried. Naruto has never really been close to someone…" He stopped when he felt the Jounin right behind him.

"No. I mean that they're both…"

"Men?" Iruka asked without turning around, trying hard to ignore the sudden increase in his hearts tempo at the mans proximity, "Why should I mind? Love isn't confined to one gender you know." He said with a knowing smile.

"I know." Kakashi whispered back, his breathing shallow as he shortened the gap between them.

Iruka gasped as he felt a lithe arm slide around his waist. The arm pulled him into a warm, hard body that pressed against his back. Iruka stood still, as something soft brushed his face and he felt the weight of Kakashi's head on his shoulder. "Um, Kakashi?" Iruka asked nervously,

"Mmm." Came the Jounins smothered reply.

Iruka held his breath as Kakashi sighed in comfort, blowing warm air over sensitive skin. Instinctively Irukas hand reached up to cover the one round his waist. The arm around him tightened and Iruka let his head fall back onto the other mans shoulder exposing more caramel flesh to the eager Jounin. Iruka shuddered as he felt the soft press of Kakashi's masked covered mouth dance across his neck. Suddenly Iruka was spun around, facing Kakashi, his back press against the kitchen unit. Iruka stared into that one blue eye and felt the hand resting on his hip. Very slowly Kakashi leant forward, his other hand resting beside Iruka on the unit. He bent his head and captured Irukas mouth in a gentle kiss.

It was strange at first. Being kissed thorough a mask was a new, but not entirely unpleasant, experience for Iruka. He could feel the movement and warmth but not the taste or the feeling you get from pure contact. But it still caused the butterflies to arrive en mass and flitter witlessly around his stomach. When Kakashi pulled away Iruka smiled to see a faint blush just under the line of his mask

"So..." Iruka said, breathlessly.

"So." Kakashi repeated, leaning his forehead against Irukas.

The silver haired ninja watched hesitantly as a tanned hand reached up and traced his jaw, slowly moving up to the edge of his mask. Kakashi looked down to find the chuunin gazing back at him, waiting for permission. Kakashi swallowed and nodded slowly. Gently the soft material was pulled away from his face, sliding down over his cheeks until it pooled around his neck. He heard a soft intake of breath come from the other man and Kakashi swallowed. He felt himself tense under the intense gaze of the brunette.

"Beautiful." Iruka whispered blushing furiously when he realised he had spoken out loud. He looked up to find Kakashi smiling a full, without-mask, smile which sent the butterflies into a full blown frenzy. His heart thudded in his chest as Kakashi leaned in, closing the distance between the pair. A pair of soft, warm lips lightly brushed against his and...

"IRUKA-SENSEI?"

Iruka barely had time to react before a small blonde came hurtling through his front door,

"ARE YOU..?" The blonde stopped mid-yell and stared at the two men. Iruka groaned. How the hell was he going to explain this?

"Oi, oi. What are you doing here Sensei?" Naruto asked, pointing at his Jounin-sensei. Iruka looked over, amazed that Kakashi had already stood back, mask fixed firmly in place. Iruka shook his head; he'd never even felt the man move.

"Maa, I was just, err, discussing your training with Iruka-sensei." The Jounin replied, scratching a cheek nervously. Iruka blushed under the blondes gaze,

"Hello Naruto." he said, trying to sound as calm as possible, and not too disappointed that what he'd been fantasising for the last few months had been so cruelly ripped away from him. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I know," the boy said, still eyeing Kakashi suspiciously, "but I wanted to ask you about Aoi-chan."

Iruka looked at the boy confused for a moment, "Aoi-chan?" Then the sudden understanding dawned on him and he broke out into a wide grin, "Oh, the nin-dog you found. Kakashi-san told me all about it." The chuunin looked down at the blue furred dog with a knowing smile. The dog growled back.

"Hai. I was wondering if you might know anyone's lost a dog?" Naruto continued, oblivious, as always. Iruka turned his concentration back to the blonde and shook his head,

"Not that I know of, Sorry Naruto." he said with a devious smile. Getting far too much enjoyment from Sasukes obvious discomfort. "Looks like you're going to have to look after him for a while."

* * *

Apologises, I know alot of that was a repeat from B&I but that's kinda the point! I love blushing Iruka! Aren't they just too cute!

As a special bonus for getting over 100 reviews for B&I I'm writting a extra cute epilouge for the story which I'll be posting soon!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I hope everyone had a good christmas! I was planning on updating over the holidays but my parents decided that we had to go see all the relative so a trip to cornwall was in order.. it was bloody freezing and I didn't have my laptop! and so I have only been back about an hour and this is the first thing I did! Hope you all enjoy! oh and Happy New Year!

* * *

About half an hour later and after five minutes of Narutos whining, Kakashi was sat outside Ichirakus with his two students, albeit grudgingly. Luckily though, Iruka had also been invited. And by invited, he meant talked into paying.

As they sat down at a table Kakashi swiftly grabbed the chair next to Iruka, dragging it closer to the other man. Naruto sat down opposite, still rambling on about something or other, while Sasuke sat on the floor, glaring angrily at everyone in turn. They placed their orders and not long after the owner brought over their food, staring strangely at the group as Naruto insisted that one of the bowls was for his dog. Kakashi watched in grotesque fascination as Naruto started shovelling food into his mouth faster than even he could.

"So Naruto-kun," Iruka said, watching the boy almost choke on a noodle, "Did you ask the villagers about Aoi-chan?"

He stressed the 'chan' part, smirking as Sasuke growled again. But his smile disappeared when he saw the frown that appeared on Narutos face. The boy swallowed his food and nodded sadly. Iruka listened in anger as Naruto told them about his encounters with the villagers. Of course he knew how most of the village felt about the boy. He wasn't stupid. But he'd tried so hard to change that. His parents had died in that attack, and if he could accept Naruto why couldn't everyone else?

Kakashi watched Iruka flinch as the boy spoke, his hands clenching into fists under the table. Silently Kakashi reached under the table and covered one of Irukas hands with his own and squeezed it gently. Iruka jumped slightly under his touch but as Kakashi began rubbing small calming circles with his thumb on the back of his hand, he felt him relax slightly.

"I understand why you like them so much" Naruto said quietly to Kakashi, grabbing his attention. "Dogs don't judge you, you know? They just accept you for who or _what_ you are."

The Jounin looked at Iruka, who returned his gaze, understanding the hidden meaning behind 'what.' The younger man smiled and looked at Naruto, his face fully showing the pride he held for the boy. "Don't worry, Naruto." Iruka said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure you'll work something out."

The blonde smiled at his sensei, feeling slightly better after having his third bowl place in front of him.

"And," Kakashi added, with a smile, "If you don't, you'll have a new roommate."

The Jounin smirked down at Sasuke who glared at him evilly. Iruka shook his head and pinched Kakashi's hand under the table, giving him an 'angry teacher' look.

Kakashi grinned. If Irukas look was supposed to make him behave it was having completely the opposite effect. If anything, Kakashi found that look so arousing that it made him want to do anything but behave. And as if to prove it he slipped his hand from Irukas and placed it softly on the brunettes' thigh. It was times like these that Kakashi was glad of his mask. It helped hide his amusement at how Irukas eyebrows shot up and he spluttered on a mouthful of ramen. Naruto looked up concerned for his teacher, but Iruka just blushed and waved a hand in apology, waiting until Naruto had looked away to glare at the Jounin. Kakashi merely smiled and gave Irukas leg a quick squeeze before hastily gulping down his food and replacing his mask all before Naruto could look up again.

Not long after Iruka was waving goodbye to a much more cheerful Naruto and Sasuke, still glaring, following behind. The chuunin laughed, shaking his head at the surprising couple. He turned and found Kakashi patiently waiting for him. Iruka smiled and walked up to the Jounin who, in turn, walked beside him. The pair wandered through the streets without any real destination, listening to the clatter of the village as it went about its business. Nobody paid any real attention to the two shinobi as they walked together and so nobody saw how closely they stood. Perhaps, if they had, they would have seen the silver haired ninja slip his hand out of its usual place in his pocket and bring it down to his side; gently brushing the other mans hand.

Iruka jumped slightly as something moved against his hand. He looked down to see Kakashi's gloved hand hovering close to his. He glanced from the hand to Kakashi, only to find the masked mans face hidden behind that infamous orange book.

Iruka frowned. He hadn't realised his company was so boring. He glared sideways at the man but his expression softened as he saw the blush that crept over the edge of the older mans mask.

That was all the encouragement Kakashi needed to kick-start his 'seduce Iruka' plan. As his hand swung passed Irukas, he gentle slipped it into the teachers. He felt more than heard the chuunins sudden intake of breath and almost yanked his hand away as he felt the chuunin stiffen,

"People will talk" Iruka said, carefully watching Kakashi's reaction.

"Let them." the Jounin said, looking at his companion, his visible eye curving happily. To his happiness Iruka smiled and gently pushed his hand into Kakashi's own.

* * *

I know it's a bit on the short side, but the next chappy will be all new- no take-outs from B&I. Woo! next chapter all KakaIru! woot!

Oh i just have to say big thankyou to my bf who has unwittingly encouraged my fan girl rabidness by buying me an Iruka plushie for x-mas and it just so happens that it goes every so well with my Kakashi plush! hehehe.. he'll never know what a weirdo I am.


	4. Chaper 4

Hi everyone! Back again with another, longer chapter! This chapter had been heavily edited with the naughtiness, but if you want to read the full version it can be found at:

(http/ pakkon. livejournal. com/ 1068. html) just remove the spaces and brackets. If the link doesn't work leave a review and I'll fix it k? Anyway enjoy the new chappy and as always your reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Kakashi smiled happily behind his orange book. If he hadn't been more of a ninja he might have giggled gleefully. He gently squeezed the hand that lay in his own and revelled in the small squeak that emitted from the man beside him. He glanced over to see Iruka blushing furiously. Every so often the chuunin would glance around almost nervously. Kakashi watched him, slightly annoyed that he seemed so embarrassed but Iruka hadn't let go of his hand, even when someone had past them.

One step at a time.

A street lamp flickered above his head, causing Kakashi to look up. Sighing softly he closed his book and slipped it into the front pocket of his jacket.

"It's gotten dark already." He said softly. Iruka looked up and blinked in surprise. He hadn't even realised.

"You're right." The chuunin said, "I should be getting back. I have to get up for…"

Iruka stopped suddenly causing Kakashi to lurch backwards as he kept walking,

"Iruka?" the Jounin asked concerned by the strange look across the chuunins face.

"Work!" Iruka cried out suddenly, "I still have all those papers to mark!" he dropped Kakashi's hand and began pacing, "I'd completely forgotten about them!"

"You…" Iruka said, rounding on the Jounin, "This is entirely your fault!"

"Wha?" Kakashi blinked unbelievably, "How is that my fault?"

"If you hadn't had sauntered in and distracted me…" Iruka argued, crossing his arms in front of him and turning his back to the Jounin. Kakashi just smiled and walked up behind Iruka, sliding his arms around the teachers waist,

"But it was a good distraction." He purred into the chuunins ear and he felt Iruka shiver, "And I do not saunter."

"Perhaps." the chuunin smiled slightly, "but still, I'll never get them all finished tonight."

"You will if I help you." Kakashi said, leaning his head over Iruka shoulder to look at his face,

"You would?" The sensei asked turning his head, his cheek brushing the soft material of the copy ninja's mask.

"Of course." Kakashi replied, nuzzling Irukas cheek, "Anything for my favourite sensei."

Iruka smiled and spun himself around to face Kakashi, "Then let's go." He said cheerfully, grabbing Kakashi's hand and dragging him off down the street.

Kakashi, who stumbled along, had the sneaking suspicion he'd just been played.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and let his last pile of marked papers fall into the larger heap in front of him. Letting out a yawn, the Jounin stretched his body out, flexing lithe muscles and wriggling his toes in a vain effort to attract the attention of his companion who was currently sat on the floor, his back resting against the back of the couch Kakashi was laying on. Kakashi smiled as he watched him, once again wearing his black turtle neck, having removed his jacket earlier. A red pen hung loosely from Irukas lips as he frowned at the paper in his hand. Every so often he would take the pen from his mouth and scratching out certain sentences or words, mumbling to himself.

Kakashi let out a soft huff of laughter and sat up, leaning forward to bring his face close to the side of the chuunins,

"Are you finished yet?" he purred softly against Irukas bare neck, grinning when the chuunin jumped under his breath.

"A-almost." Iruka replied nervously, "I'm on the last one."

"Good." Kakashi whispered, drawing his mask down to press his lips against Irukas neck, "because I've got some more distracting to do."

Iruka watched as a gloved hand reached down in front of him and the last marked paper was pulled gently from his hands and placed on a pile with the others. The same hand then reached round and touched his cheek, pulling his face around to meet the gloriously unmasked features of its owner. Kakashi smiled down at him and Iruka felt the now familiar flutter in his stomach as Kakashi pulled his face towards his. Un-masked lips softly brushed against his own, soliciting a soft whimper from the chuunin.

Obviously encouraged, Iruka felt Kakashi press harder, bringing his hand around the back of his head, pulling his mouth against his. Iruka shifted himself up onto his knees, twisting his body round to face the Jounin, all the time never breaking contact. The Jounins mouth was soft against his and surprisingly gentle. Kakashis hand slipped from behind his head to the nape of his neck sending delicious shivers across his skin. Iruka brought his arms up and snaked them around Kakashis shoulders as the Jounins other arm came down about his waist. Suddenly, Iruka felt himself jolted upwards as Kakashi pulled him up and onto the couch to kneel between the older mans legs. Iruka felt his heat thud harder as Kakashi reached up with both hands, cupping the chuunins face bringing it back to his own. Their mouths met once more, stronger and fiercer than the first kiss and Kakashis hand began to roam away from Irukas face to follow the contours of the chuunins shoulders and back, pulling his body against his. The force of the forward movement caused Iruka to put out his hands to brace himself but instead of landing either side of the Jounin like he had intended, his hands landed on the older mans thighs brushing an extremely sensitive area.

Kakashi moaned loudly against Iruka mouth and the chuunin startled, "I- I'm sorry." Iruka said, pulling away from the kiss and hastily moving his hands away. Kakashi smiled at his lovers' shyness and shook his head. Kakashi took Irukas hands in his and placed them back on his thighs,

"Don't be." He said softly, smiling at the furious blush that appeared on Irukas face as he leant in to kiss him again. Iruka fought against his fluttering stomach and kissed the Jounin back with as much energy as he could muster. He wanted Kakashi to know he wasn't some embarrassed little school boy, a naïve child that didn't know between love and lust. Not that he was in love with the Jounin. Of course he wasn't, he barely knew the man. Apart from knowing his full name and history, when he graduated, how many missions he had completed (and even the ones he hadn't), what he favourite food was, what books he read and what his favourite colour was, he barely knew him at all.

With some new found confidence Iruka deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to tangle in the wild mess of Kakashis sliver hair. Iruka moaned softly as Kakashis hands roamed over his back, cupping his ass. In retort Iruka moved his hands ever so slightly, his thumbs stroking Kakashis inner thigh. The Jounin moaned in response allowing Iruka to slip a wet tongue into the older mans mouth letting it flick against his.

Kakashi mumbled softly in surprise at Iruka sudden forcefulness but delighted in how the chuunin grew more self-assured, his touches becoming more frequent, letting Kakashi know that this wasn't all some dream, that Iruka wanted it just as bad as he did.

The pair fought with their mouths, Kakashis ever wandering hands slide around and under the front of Irukas shirt, getting a sharp intake of breath from the chuunin as cold hands met warm flesh. Kakashi smiled into their kiss as he felt his own jacket being removed and he shirked his shoulders allowing the object to fall to his elbows before momentarily removing his hand from Iruka to throw the jacket on the floor. Immediately his hands moved back under Irukas shirt, rubbing and testing the skin his fingers found, feeling out every bump, scratch and scar.

Kakashi heard Iruka gasp, breaking away from his mouth as nimble finger stroked the chuunins sides. A small laugh escaped the Jounins mouth as he repeated his actions only to have his hand swatted away. Kakashi grinned as the frowning face of Iruka met his eye. With one swift movement Kakashi lifted the bottom of Irukas shirt up and over his stomach, causing the chuunin to lift his arms, but Kakashi stopped at his shoulders, effectively trapping his arms against his side and covering his face,

"Kakashi, what are you-"

Iruka stopped as Kakashi stooped low and ran his tongue only the sensitive skin covering his ribs and gasped loudly. He felt the Jounin chuckle against his side and press his warm lips against him. Iruka struggled to get the shirt away from his face to see what was going on, when he felt Kakashis tongue flick out again, leaving a wet trail up his chest. Iruka bucked against Kakashi mouth as his lips descended upon a dark nipple, toying with it gently. Iruka tugged again at his shirt but only succeeded in trapping himself further. Kakashi moved slowly, kissing his way across the other mans chest, stopping briefly to suck or nibble at particularly inviting parts of Iruka.

When Iruka did finally remove the offending item, it was just in time to see Kakashi blinking up at him innocently as he slowly dragged his tongue across Irukas collar. Iruka scowled and pushed Kakashi back, grabbing the bottom of the Jounins shirt and pulling it up and off completely, mumbling something about not playing fair. A laugh caught in Kakashis throat as Iruka pushed the older man back against the couch and crawled over him, positioning his hands either side of his head. Kakashi groaned as Iruka lowered his head to Kakashis neck, kissing the white flesh that appeared now it was free of his mask and shirt. The chuunins lips moved quickly across his collar bone, dipping once into the hollow of her shoulder causing the Jounin to shudder beneath him.

Kakashi moaned once more, his excitement now painfully obvious against the restricting material of his pants. Iruka chuckled softly against Kakashis skin as the Jounins movements became more desperate, trying hard to gain some control over Iruka actions. Growling, the Jounins gloved hands grasped at Irukas shoulders pulling the man down over him, pressing his body against his. Both men groaned as their hips clashed, arousals rubbing against each other. Kakashi pushed his mouth against Irukas, kissing the younger man furiously. The Jounins hands worked down Irukas body, along his back before sliding round to the front of the teachers pants, carefully unbuckling his belt. As Kakashis nimble fingers brushed under the waistband, Iruka shot up and froze. A furious blush was spread across his cheeks and he stared downwards, avoiding Kakashis eye.

Kakashi paused and looked up, removing his hands and sitting up on his elbows.

"Iruka?" he asked softly. The chuunin swallowed, breathing heavily,

"Maybe- maybe we should stop."

Kakashi blinked his one visible eye and frowned, "Why?"

Iruka looked up suddenly, opening his mouth and then closing it. Why should they stop? It wasn't like he didn't want this and they weren't doing anything wrong. They were both single, both unattached. But what if…

"Iruka," Kakashi called again when he didn't answer, "I want this and I want you, but if you're unsure..."

Iruka shook his head and looked at Kakashi, the one dark eye fixed upon his, the other hidden beneath the Jounins protector. For a moment his eyes flickered to the thin scar that ran out from under the band stopping half way across his cheek, a stark pale line on even paler skin, the only evidence of what lies underneath.

_Look underneath the underneath._ Iruka smiled to himself, remembering the first time Kakashi had said that to his team and the look of confusion on Narutos face. He looked back at the scar, another reminder of the mystery that was Hatake Kakashi and the dangers the lives of a ninja contained. The chuunin swallowed hard. Whatever happens, will happen and he'd worry about it when it did. Besides, who knows when he'd ever get a moment so perfect again?

Carefully, so as not to startle the other man, Iruka lifted his hand, running his fingers up Kakashis cheek stopping on his headband. He glanced briefly at Kakashis visible eye before gently pushing the band up and off the Jounins head. Iruka felt Kakashi shudder underneath him as his whole face was finally revealed,

"Look at me." Iruka asked quietly. Kakashi raised his eye to his but kept the scarred one closed.

"Properly."

Grudgingly Kakashi opened both eyes and stared up at him. The sharingan swirled back and forth before settling on Irukas face. The teacher stared for a moment before smiling warmly. He lent down and placed a gently kiss on Kakashis brow, just above his scarred eye. Iruka felt a gust of breath rush past his neck as Kakashi exhaled a breath he probably didn't realise he was holding.

When Iruka lent back he found Kakashi smiling up at him. The Jounin reached up and pulled off Irukas protector along with the tie holding back the chuunins hair, letting it fall about his face. He reached around and fanned out the hair in his fingers, letting the dark tresses slip through his hands. Slowly he brought Irukas mouth back down to his.

Tonight they weren't Konoha ninjas, they were Iruka and Kakashi.

The teacher and the pervert.

* * *

Kakashi smiled happily to himself as he lay on the couch, one arm wrapped protectively around the sleeping man on top of him. Shifting slightly, the Jounin reached down and pulled the blanket further up their bodies, when he felt his lover move against him. Iruka yawned against Kakashi, lifting his head and blinking owlishly at the Jounin.

"Morning" Kakashi smiled at the faint blush that appeared on Irukas face,

"Good Morning" Iruka replied, grimacing as he felt the twinge in his back from sleeping on the couch. He flexed forward to crack his back, inadvertently pushing himself up against the Jounin.

"Next time let's do it in the bed room." Iruka joked, rubbing his back carefully. Kakashi stifled a moan and grinned lecherously, "Alright, then."

"Wha- where are you taking me?" Iruka asked surprised as Kakashi slipped of the sofa and bundle the young chuunin, blanket and all, into his arms. The Jounin merely smiled,

"To the bedroom."

* * *

A/N: Squee.. I know I chickened out of full smut again. I'm such a wimp. But I did attempt it in the unedited version, so if it's really pants please don't yell at me. I'm a girl I have no idea how this stuff works! 


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know... I'm failing in my new years resolution attempt to update more often and it's only been a couple of months! For shame! But anyway, without anymore delays or rubbish excuses, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Iruka yawned loudly, stretching his back and groaning as it clicked back into place. He frowned at the scattered papers lying about his floor. A faint blush tainted his cheeks as he remembered the reason the papers were such a mess. He cringed as he picked up one particularly crumpled paper, barely readable due so some rather suspicious stains. He shrugged as he threw the paper in a nearby trash can, deciding guiltily that he would to make up some excuse about loosing the paper but give his student a good grade anyway. 

He hummed softly to himself as walked into the kitchen, he pulling coffee mugs out of the cupboard and setting them down on the unit. A smile graced his lips as he sensed a figure creep up behind him and an arm snaked around his waist,

"No fair," Kakashi whined, putting his chin on Irukas shoulder, "You're already dressed."

Iruka smiled, picking up the kettle and pouring hot water into the cups.

"That's because some of us have to go to work." He said, putting down the pot and turning in Kakashi's arms to face the Jounin. Iruka couldn't help but smile at the shock of mussed silver hair that flopped down over Kakashis face. He also couldn't help noticing how the Jounin was wearing nothing but a very low hung pair of grey sweatpants.

"Don't you have to meet your team today?" Iruka asked, trying to avert his eyes from the tempting view.

"Yeah in 10 minutes." Kakashis' eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall and shrugged. "I'll leave in an hour or so."

Iruka shook his head, a slight smile on his face, "Wouldn't that make you early?" he joked, breaking free of Kakashis grip and sitting down at the table.

"Yep." Kakashi grinned, "It'll completely freak them out." He smiled as he slipped into the chair opposite the chuunin bringing the mugs with him and passing one to Iruka. The brunette nodded in thanks and sipped the hot liquid slowly. He watched the Jounin carefully, fully aware of the awkward silence that had slipped down over them,

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked a small smile spread across his face. Iruka looked up and shifted uncomfortably,

"This isn't a one time thing, is it?" he asked, hoping against hope his voice didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

"Of course not." Kakashi grinned, "We've already done it twice."

Iruka frowned, "That's not what I meant."

Kakashi's smile faltered.

"Did you want it to be? He asked seriously. Iruka shook his head rapidly, dispelling Kakashi's worries that he thought that the previous nights encounters had all been some terrible mistake.

"Good, me neither." He said, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Kakashi lent back in his chair and smiled at the slightly flustered chuunin and professionally downed his drink and stood up.

"Come on, I'll walk you to work." Kakashi beamed as he strolled from the table. Iruka gaped slightly, firstly at how easily accepting Kakashi has been of him and his feelings, and secondly at how the Jounin had managed to gulp down steaming hot coffee in only a few mouthfuls. Oh, the mysteries of the Elite.

After a quick change of clothing and a few spoilt attempts as removing Iruka from his, Kakashi was finally out of the door and on his way to meet his team. He was less late than he had planned to be, but Iruka insisted that he was supposed to get to work on time, so grudgingly Kakashi had left with him. The pair walked casually down the road, Kakashi complaining good naturedly about his lack of sleep which, Iruka informed him, was down to his misbehaving in the first place. The Jounin smirked under his mask, his visible eye curving in what would appear as happiness but to the trained eye, it was a more of a leer. Luckily for Kakashi, Iruka had yet to fully discover the inner pervert.

As they entered the park Iruka paused, staring ahead. Beside him Kakashi stopped and followed his gaze to a hunched figure sat on a bench.

"Isn't that Sasuke?" Iruka asked confused. Kakashi narrowed his eye,

"Yeah it is. Strange, I thought it would take him longer to switch back." The Jounin said amusement clear in his voice.

Iruka shook his head, sighing. "He doesn't look too happy." He observed.

"It's Sasuke. He's never happy."

"You should go talk to him." Iruka said, nudging the Jounin in the ribs.

"Wha? Why?"

"Because he's your student and this is probably your fault." The chuunin argued crossing his arms over his chest and giving his best teacher glare, "Go on, I'll wait."

Kakashi opened his mouth to complain only to shut it again and slump off towards Sasuke, sighing dramatically. Iruka shook his head and smiled at the Jounins retreating back, watching as Kakashi crept up behind the boy. He swore he saw Sasuke flinch when the Jounin spoke to him but he didn't run off which, by Sasukes standards, was an improvement.

Iruka fidgeted as he stood alone, torn between staying where he was and edging closer. The teacher in him told him that it was wrong to listen in but inquisitive person in him over ruled and he allowed himself to shuffle forward a few paces, hoping he masked his charka well enough for Sasuke not to notice. The boy genius must have been really distracted not to notice the chuunin standing barely 5 foot behind him.

"…you don't have to do everything on your own, that you weren't alone anymore."

Iruka paused as Kakashis words reached him and the Jounins eye shifted from Sasuke to look directly at him. Should have known, Kakashi would have noticed.

Iruka stared back and smiled. The now familiar fluttering swarmed inside his stomach as Kakashi held his gaze and the low warmth of contentment filtered through him. He blinked suddenly in surprise as a smile spread across his students face. He had no idea what Kakashi said to him but the only person who'd ever been able to get Sasuke to smile like that was Naruto. Iruka watched as Sasuke spoke quietly to his sensei before he stood and mumbled something before running off.

Iruka smiled as he watched Sasuke walk off; perhaps as if a little of his burdens had been lifted. Slowly he came up behind his lover and slipped his arms around his shoulders, leaning down as Kakashis hand came up to pull him into a soft kiss,

"What was all that about?" Iruka murmured against the Jounins mouth. Kakashi smiled and shrugged,

"Oh, nothing." He said his eyes softening as he turned to watch his student. Iruka sighed happily and tighten his arms around his lover. Two gloved hands reached up and wrapped around Irukas arms,

"Come on," Kakashi said fondly, "Let's get you to class."

Iruka groaned playfully but allowed himself to be led across the park, secretly revelling in the way Kakashis hand clung so tightly to his own.

* * *

Aw.. Ain't Kakashi cute? yay for cute ninjas! I nearly have the next chapter finished and it may be tha last one.. sniff. But the good news, if you call it good news, is that I have two new Kaka/Iru stories plauging my subconcious to be written one AU and the other a one-shot humour thing, so my faithful readers keep your eyes peeled! Thanks again to all those who reviewed and Hi to everyone from the KakaIru community! I love you guys!  



	6. Chapter 6

Hi all! Here's the last chapter! I can't believe thats another story finished. Please excuse any mis-spellings, bad grammer or general rubbishness. I don't have a beta reader and it's really hard to notice your own mistakes!

* * *

Iruka sighed heavily and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He knew things were going too well this morning. It was three in the afternoon and his class had been causing complete chaos all day. As the joyful screams of his charges echoed down the halls as his group ran for home, Iruka let his head fall heavily on his desk with a loud 'thunk.' 

"That can't be good for you."

Iruka looked up to find Kakashi leaning casually against the doorway to his classroom, arms folded as if it was completely natural for him to be there. Iruka smiled softly and waved him in. Kakashi strolled over to his desk and stood in front of it, leaning back against one of the front desks.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Iruka asked, resting his chin on his hands. Kakashi smiled and cocked his head to one side, pulling down his mask,

"Do I need an excuse to visit my boyfriend?"

Irukas eyebrows and tried to fight off the blush that threatened to rise but failed miserably.

"You are my boyfriend aren't you?" Kakashi asked, in an attempt to act shy. Irukas blushed deepened as he nodded. "Good." The Jounin smiled, "Then come here."

Iruka looked at Kakashi quizzically but stood up and walked around his desk to the other man. Instantly Kakashi's arms shot out, grabbing the chuunin around the waist and pulling him roughly against him. Iruka let out a little 'oof' of surprise which was quickly silenced when Kakashi slipped off his mask and covered his mouth with his. The Jounin pressed firmly against the younger man, drawing a soft moan from the teacher when suddenly a little warning bell went off in Irukas head,

"Wait." He mumbled, placing his hands on Kakashis chest and gently pushing away, causing the Jounin to whimper at the loss of contact,

"What's the matter?" he asked, trying to sound concerned while still groping his lover.

"We can't do this here." Iruka chided.

"Why not?"

"This is my classroom, I work here!"

"Exactly." Kakashi purred, dipping his head to kiss across Iruka neck

"Kakashi!"

"Come on." Kakashi pleaded, giving Iruka is best puppy dog look. "If you loved me you'd do it."

Iruka frowned and punched the Jounin on the arm. Kakashi just smiled and continued to slide his hands expertly inside Iruka shirt. Irukas protests were soon cut short by the feelings of cool hands on warm skin and by the soft mouth that once again sought out his. Iruka feebly attempted to push the Jounin back; the moralistic teacher in him reminding him just how inapposite it all was but Kakashi tightened his grip around Iruka back making escape quite impossible.

Condemning himself to his fate, Iruka let himself fall into Kakashis grasp and deepened the kiss. Cleary happy with this turn of events, Kakashi allowed his smile to widen and as one hand slipped out of Iruka shirt and down towards the chuunins rear, squeezing lightly and pulling the man closer to him. Iruka let out a surprised squeak which swiftly turned into a half strangled moan as their groins met, causing delicious friction between the two men.

"Kakashi." Iruka mumbled, knowing only too well that if they continued on this route they would have two rather large problems to deal with. But if the Jounin heard his name it didn't stop him from running those nimble fingers over sensitive skin or from pressing his tongue into the teachers' hot mouth.

Then luckily, or unluckily from Kakashis point of view, Irukas teacher 'sixth sense' picked up the sound of faint footsteps echoing down the hall. The chuunin shoved Kakashi away from him, blushing furiously, sending the desk a few inches across the room,

"Quick, hide!" Iruka whispered, trying his best to straighten his clothes and re-arrange his pants to hide the now obvious bulge. Kakashi reached out and tugged playfully on Irukas jacket, making it look even more ruffled,

"That's not helping."

Kakashi grinned and bent forward placing a chaste kiss on Irukas forehead before disappearing in a poof of chakra smoke. Iruka sighed, partly in relief but mostly in disappointment. He glance around one last time, checking Kakashi was really out of sight and straightened the desk just as the owner of the footsteps walked into his class room.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out cheerfully in surprise, "What are you doing here? Aren't you training this afternoon?"

The Kyuubi boy shrugged and said nothing, walking into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you mind if I hang out here?" The blond asked. Iruka was about to answer when something caught his eye. Over the far side of the room Kakashi was peering over a window frame, waving frantically and shaking his head.

Iruka frowned, ignoring the Jounin, and wondered what could have happened that could turn the usually over zealous Naruto into some kind of Sasuke clone. Ah, of course.

"Of course you can. Is Aoi-chan not with you today?" he asked subtly, noticing how Naruto flinched at the dogs' name. The boy shuffled forward and sat himself down at a desk.

"I saw Sasuke-kun this morning." The chuunin said, casually "It's good to see he's feeling better."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at him confused,

"Kakashi-sensei mentioned he hadn't been at morning training yesterday but I saw him in the park on my way to work."

"You did?"

"Yes, although he still looked rather out of it to me. Actually he looked rather distressed."

Iruka watched the boy carefully, gauging his response. To Narutos credit the boys' expression barely changed but there was definitely something different in his eyes, softer somehow.

"In fact," The teacher continued, "he looked like he might have been crying; I don't know what happened but obviously something's upset him. It's not like Sasuke to let his feelings show so easily."

Iruka chided himself for stretching the truth a little, ok a lot. But sometimes children needed a gently push of encouragement or, in Narutos case, a shove.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" The chuunin suggested, walking around to face Naruto. The blond shook his head.

"No." he answered softly

"Why not?" Iruka asked, "You're friends aren't you?"

Naruto nodded gently but said nothing,

"You care about him don't you?"

Naruto startled and looked at Iruka. His bright blue eyes were wide in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again and hung his head

"It's alright if you do, Naruto." The chuunin said softly, moving forward to kneel in front of his student, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone should have someone special to care about."

"I'm not ashamed." Naruto shot back defiantly, raising his head. Cool blue eyes met warm brown ones and Iruka smiled gently before pulling the boy into a hug. Instantly a smaller pair of arms wrapped around his neck. The chuunin peered over the boys shoulder to glance at Kakashi who stared back smiling. Iruka allowed the boy a few moments before softly saying;

"Perhaps you should go find Sasuke."

"I don't know what to say." Naruto answer quietly, gently pushing away from the chuunins embrace.

"Just tell him how you feel; that you're not ashamed."

Naruto stood up and slowly walked to the door. Just before he left, the boy paused and turned, whispering;

"I- I like him."

Iruka gave the blond a warm smile and nodded, "I know."

Naruto gave a quick bow and ran out. Iruka blinked in surprise but couldn't stop the warmth that spread through him to see Naruto so happy. He felt the familiar 'poof' of chakra appeared behind him and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist as Kakashi gently kissed along the chuunins neck.

"Is that all you think about?" Iruka asked, the laughter in his voice sending vibrations against Kakashis mouth. The Jounin mumbled an affirmative against the younger mans skin and worked his way along Irukas jaw, tilting the chuunins head back, until his mouth reclaimed his. The warmth in Irukas stomach tripled as Kakashi plunged into his mouth, hungrier and more forceful than before. Iruka groaned as Kakashis hands pulled him roughly against his own body. The chuunin gasped as he felt Kakashis growing need press against his lower back,

"Kakashi, we can't." Iruka gasped out between kisses. "Someone might come in."

"There's no one here." Kakashi whispered lustfully into Iruka ear, before licking the shell, "I checked about while you were talking to Naruto."

Irukas reply, be it praise or complaint, was smothered by Kakashis mouth once more as the Jounin was determined to finish what he started.

-----

The pair collapsed forward, totally spent and gloriously numb. Carefully Kakashi withdrew himself rolled to his side, facing Iruka flopped face down, his head resting on his arm, his hair pulled at an odd angle. Wearily Kakashi raised a hand and gently pulled some of the fly away strands from Irukas face, leaning forward to kiss his flushed cheek. Iruka mumbled something into the desk,

"What was that?" Kakashi asked. Slowly Iruka lifted his head,

"I said; I hate you."

Kakashi grinned, "I love you too."

Iruka looked up and smacked Kakashi limply with his free hand, having no energy to do any real damage. Very slowly, wary of every little twinge, Kakashi helped Iruka to stand up. The Jounin pulled up his pants but got his hands slapped away when he tried to help Iruka with his.

"We should get home." Kakashi said, looking around the classroom as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "Though I'll never say classrooms are boring again."

The look Iruka gave him was enough for the Jounin to know he was going to be in big trouble if he said anything else. Iruka just glared before sighing and re-buttoned his pants.

He stared at the desk. He'd have to make a new seating arrangement. There was no way he could ever look at that thing again.

* * *

hehe Kakashis so bad.. For the unedited version, as it was kinda obvious that a large chunk missing! Just go to my LJ at: http/ pakkon .livejournal. com/1509. html (just delete the spaces) or if that don't work just pop to my profile! 

Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and B&I. I really enjoyed writting this and loved reading what you guys thought too! Please keeping checking out my profile because I'll be posting a new KakaIru story soon!

* * *


End file.
